Predatorial Halo Effect
by MistaSilentKiller
Summary: After the great war the UNSC & Covenant Separatists formed an alliance that would change the galaxy forever.  Dead Space, AVP, Halo & Mass Effect Crossover !
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** This is my first published story in this website

**Disclaimer:** i don't own AVP, Halo, Dead Space nor Mass Effect. This fanfic is for entertainment and no profit what-so-ever

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - The Past<strong>

* * *

><p>During Earth's Archean Era 3.2 billion years ago, when procaryotic cells were the dominant species, the Mala'kak sought to control much of the galaxy. These tall, bipedal <em>space jockeys<em>explored and studied many systems and planets, to include the newly-evolved Earth.

The intelligent Mala'kak performed various experimentations and genetic engineering during their distant travels. One of their creations, a man-sized _xenomorph_species that had an armored exoskeleton and acidic blood, developed a hostile and unpredictable disposition.

The Mesoproterozoic Era heralded Earth's first supercontinent—Rodinia. Blue-green algae drifted throughout the troubled waters that churned over unstable tectonic plates as more continents struggled to inhale their first breath of air. This Calymmian Period thundered through a moment of time 1.6 billion years ago.

At the same time, the xenomorphs had established successful hives around the Mala'kak and reproduced at an alarming rate. The dangers posed by their very existence could no longer be controlled or avoided. The xenomorph population eventually spread off-world and threatened life elsewhere.

A tribal, predatory warrior-species called the _Yautja_crossed paths with the Mala'kak, and their encounters quickly escalated into war. Both sides, having realized that the xenomorphs were superior biological weapons, strategically planted eggs on ships and planets in attempts to wipe each other out. Once the Mala'kak homeworld was discovered by the Yautja, fleets of egg-carrying vessels were sent there to ensure total destruction.

The once-prosperous Mala'kak were doomed to certain extinction.

* * *

><p>Evolution hurled another intelligent species into the cosmos—a race of spacefarers similar to the nonexistent Mala'kak known as the <em>Precursors.<em>Their technological advances soared quickly to new heights once they'd discovered and harnessed the remnants of Mala'kak technology. They traveled further, faster and applied new logic to theorems that nearly defied all the known laws of physics.

Precursor efforts to expediate galactic evolution across a wide composition of species were brought to fruition—the hand of undeniable science swept across the Milky Way and seeded life throughout the galaxy. As species bloomed, bred, fought and advanced, the Precursors assumed a role of guardianship over _galactic life_ itself with system of regulation called _The Mantle._If a particular species was deemed problematic or unworthy to climb the ranks of the order of life, they would be completely exterminated.

The Precursors would later be responsible for the creation of another species known as the _Kh'raak._This mighty species had a single purpose in life: to prevent an element of chaos by harvesting certain advanced species, before the prospects of synthetic races could ever become a reality. Precursors understood the concept of synthetics but feared the plausibility of inorganic life that would become fully aware. The threat involved would be difficult to overcome—and so it was established that no civilization should ever have the opportunity to attempt it.

The Kh'raak were designed to to harbor similar views and ambitions to that of the Precurors. Their stalwart organic cells defied the natural aging process after maturity was attained, also like their creators. In a sense, they both had an element of immortality.

They thrived within orbiting, gas-rich Magellanic Clouds dubbed the _Kar _("dark" in Precursor language) outisde the Milky Way. From there, they were released once every 50,000 years for the harvest.

During one of these harvest cycles, a humanoid race known as the _Forerunners_ on the world of Ghibalb was slated for extermination.  
>The Forerunners learned of the plan to wipe them out and declared war on the Precursors. Their campaign was thorough and deadly; in the end, the Forerunners were victorious. A small number of Precursors escaped and became fugitives in the Kar.<p>

Prior to the destruction of their race, however, the Precursors had designed another intelligent race known as _humans_ and placed them on a planet called Erde-Tyrene, or "Earth." They were also chosen for elimination, but it would not be enforced by the Kh'raak; instead a parasitic species known as _The Flood _was sent to the humans.

The escaped Precursors created a "shield world" within the Kar, alongside the Kh'raak. For millions of years to follow, the Kh'raak continued to be released on their scheduled cycles. They replenished their energies on a cosmic substance known as "dark energy," a fifth fundamental force that influences all matter. A plan was proposed by the Precursors to eventually confront the Forerunners and wipe them all out.

The Precursors created a biological weapon to cause a fatal disease on the Forerunners, known as the "necromorph infection." This zombie-like stasis would animate and disfigure corpses that would aggressively attack the non-infected—effective also in aspects of psychological warfare, as it would normally terrify the enemy.

Their plan backfired and the Precursors ultimately infected themselves. As time took its course on their animated corpses, and with no other species to infect—the Precursors went extinct.

* * *

><p>During the Early Paleolithic Period around 150,000 B.C., humanity, which was composed of many species of the human genus, moved their civilization outward along the Orion Arm—presumably to flee Forerunner control. The former Precursor world Charum Hakkor was then established as their capital.<p>

They also discovered an ancient being, known as the Timeless One, who was held prisoner within a stasis capsule, and transported it back to Charum Hakkor. Human scientists eventually found a possible way to communicate with him, and tried to establish further contact by asking it various questions—but no useful responses were ever given.

Humanity also formed an alliance with the worm-necked _San 'Shyuum _species, and gained access to their advanced technology. At their height, humanity's technological advancement, combined with their understanding of Precursor technology, nearly rivaled that of the Forerunners.

During this same period, the Kh'raak sent waves of cargo ships across the Milky Way Galaxy to release The Flood. By 110,000 BCE, humanity discovered the parasite's true nature and went to war against it. They asked the Timeless One back on Charum Hakkor about the Flood—and the answers that they'd finally received were _so_ traumatizing that many even committed suicide.

Humanity was made aware of a "cure" for the Flood: according to the Forerunners, they sacrificed a third of their total population and implanted the humans with destructive, artificially programmed genes used to target the Flood on a genetic level. In reality, however, the Flood had receded by its own volition after the sacrifice; no cure was ever created or used by humanity.

After losing so many planets to the spreading Flood, humanity desperately invaded a minor sector that belonged to the Forerunners. The resistance there responded violently to this aggression and waged war against the humans as well as their San 'Shyuum allies. Stretched too thin due to fighting two wars at once, the humans were finally driven to their capital, Charum Hakkor. After successfully holding off the enemy at their gates for five painful decades, humanity was in the end defeated at the hands of the Forerunners, led by the Didact. However, due to humanity's actions, The Flood was driven away from the galaxy for nearly ten thousand years.

As punishment for threatening the Forerunners, nearly all of humanity was wiped out and the remnants of their civilization and technology were thoroughly dismantled. The remnants of the human species were exiled to Earth, where they were overseen by the Librarian; while many Forerunners wanted to see humanity completely exterminated, the Librarian had always been considered their greatest protector.

With the assistance of the Librarian and a geas she had them imprinted with, over twenty of their ancient species made a noticeable recovery and formed separate populations on Earth. This included the heavy-browed Neanderthal k'tamanush, the grassland-dwelling b'ashamanush, the one meter tall Florian hamanush and finally the bronze-skinned, upright chamanush. This blatant meddling was noted to have considerably distorted Earth's natural fossil records.

The Forerunner victory proved disastrous for the rest of the galaxy. The humans destroyed all their research data and physical evidence concerning The Flood, including their alleged "cure." Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting speculated that it may have been humanity's last act of revenge to leave the Forerunners exposed and unprepared as they faced the impending threat that eventually led to the firing of the Halo Array.

Nearly an eon after the war with the humans, a Forerunner survey team on the planet Seaward encountered The Flood. After contact, the Forerunners immediately recognized the grave danger that The Flood posed to the rest of the Milky Way, and formed plans to _contain_them altogether—extermination wasn't an option, and was forbidden in the principles of the Mantle. Their attempts to contain The Flood was a complete failure, as their methods were more suited to vector and disease control instead of an all-out physical warfare. Any other decisions after this disastrous encounter were made too late.

With the weakened Forerunners unable to contain The Flood outbreak, the rest of the galaxy entered a state of war. During the three centuries of conflict that followed, the Forerunners analyzed The Flood for weaknesses in laboratories such as the gas mine located in the atmosphere of Threshold. As Forerunner scientists realized that conventional naval tactics were ineffective against the parasitic onslaught, they were forced to develop a new strategy and technology.

The Sentinels were deployed as an aggressive means of reducing Flood numbers through surgical strikes and localized tactics. The Forerunner fleet command considered the use of naval battle groups to enact premature stellar collapse within compromised planetary systems—a last resort which would engulf entire worlds in a violent supernova. It was realized that these tactics were too sluggish and would never effectively stop the Flood's alarming expansion. It had to be deprived of all hosts, which would eliminate its potential to grow.

The Forerunners were reluctant to use the Array. Their culture demanded that life must be protected under the Mantle—it was never meant to be arbitrarily obliterated by unauthorized means. This controversy led to heated, anguished debates and civil war. It was later decided that the Array was the only means of successfully stopping The Flood.

The Gravemind, an intelligent final Flood-stage entity, cunningly convinced a Contender-class AI, 032 Mendicant Bias, to unite with The Flood. Mendicant Bias soon led his massive fleet in a direct attack on the Maginot Line—the final barrier that marked what the Forerunners could protect and what they were forced to abandon. The panicked Forerunners exhausted every fathomable alternative and finally activated the Halo Array. The unavoidable decision brought their own destruction upon them as well as sentient life of sufficient biomass within the Milky Way. The only exception to the Array's destructive radius were species that were safely placed on the Ark.

Once The Flood had been completely eliminated, the stored species that the Forerunners had previously placed on Installation 00 were all returned to their home planets by the sentinels.

* * *

><p>The Kh'raak returned to the galaxy proper after the Halo Array was fired. They broke their own protocol and refused to wait for the the next scheduled intelligent species to be harvested. They eventually created advanced portal-devices for instantaneous space travel, known as mass relays. The clever Kh'raak also constructed a mysterious Citadel to attract civilization. When the time was right, the organized destruction could be done in a single area.<p>

One of the Kh'raak, known as Nazara or "Sovereign" was on standby in deep space when an intelligent race of _Prothean_ beings crossed his path. The Protheans were alarmed at the Kh'raak's strengths and defenses—and when they fled from it, they effectively brought Sovereign directly to their homeworld.

Sovereign contacted Kha'tamm, or "Harbinger" to bring more Kh'raak to his aid. An all-out war ensued between the Kh'raak and the Protheans. Massive amounts of civilians as well as Prothean military were sacrificed as a distraction while heavy weapons concentrated on destroying the Kh'raak, one by one. Their strategy proved to be futile as the Prothean Empire quickly dwindled.

The Kh'raak learned that the Protheans had bestowed a nickname—a title on them, that would mean fear, and death, to those who would hear it whispered in the millenia to come.

That name was the **Reapers.**


	2. The Present

****Author's note:** **sorry for taking a long time at making this chapter, won't happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Present<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4629 B.C.<strong>Yautja Prime endured a horrifying civil war. They nearly destroyed their own species and planet, but finally reached an agreement: their social structure would become a monarchy, under a king-like figurehead.

**2553 A.D. January 5: **Dr. Ruth Charet gives her inaugural address after her election as President of the Unified Earth Government.

**2553 January 18:** The "black ops" cell known as _Kilo-Five _is formed by Admiral Margaret Orlenda Parangosky. Its members include Captain Serin Osman, Naomi-010 and several elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers from the UNSC Marines. Because of Parangosky's distrust of the Sangheili, she sends Kilo-Five on a mission to cause insurrection between the Covenant separatists led by Thel 'Vadam and the Servants of Abiding Truth.

**2553 January 20: **The United Nations Space Command receives and assesses situation reports from various military bases and installations around Earth as well as surviving inner colonies. The reports reveal that the casualty numbers from the war, although staggering, were not as high as previously projected. At its height, humanity had reached the 110 billion mark—62 billion currently remain. The majority of the inner colonies went unglassed by the Covenant, including 168 inhabited planets.

**2553 January 24: **The UNSC and the UEG commits its resources to rebuild the nation and compiles a status report regarding all planets under UNSC jurisdiction.

**2553 January 28: **The UNSC Security Council begins reconstruction on affected colonies. Lord Hood plans a diplomatic mission abroad to surviving UEG colonies to discuss plans for reconstruction.

**2553 February 4: **Lord Hood arrives at Sanghelios to meet with Thel 'Vadam, to formalize a treaty of peace between the humans and the Sangheili. Hood also invites Thel to attend the memorial ceremony dedicated to the brave souls who died during the war.

**2553 February 9: **Office of Naval Intelligence vessels successfully rescue Dr. Catherine Halsey, SCPO Franklin Mendez, Blue Team and the SPARTAN-III's from the shield world. On orders from Admiral Parangosky, Dr. Halsey is arrested under the authority of Captain Serin Osman.

**2553 February 20:** ONI dispatches science teams to recover valuable Forerunner technologies from the shield world, designated as _ONI Research Facility Trevelyan, _at Dr. Halsey's request.

**2553 March 3: **In a ceremony presided over by Lord Hood, a monument is erected in a Kenyan savannah in the shadow of Mount Kilimanjaro to officially mark the end of the Human-Covenant War. This respectful gesture also serves as a remembrance of all who gave their lives in the war, to include John-117—whose official status is currently MIA, and is (presumably) posthumously promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy. A full military detail led by Gunnery Sergeant Stacker and PFC Chips Dubbo deliver a 21-gun volley salute to commemorate the fallen. All remaining SPARTAN-II "super soldiers" are present for the ceremony. After paying his own respects, Thel 'Vadam and his surviving brethren depart Earth for their homeworld, Sanghelios.

**2553 March 26: **The Human-Covenant War ends. The fighting itself was officially declared finished in December, but hostilities and small conflicts didn't cease until March. This end brings the UNSC and her beloved allies to light as the victors. Covenant Loyalists are shattered and evicted out of the UNSC and Separatist space altogether.

**2554 July 16: **The UNSC's ONI closes down its Section 3 branch after classified information of the SPARTAN-II Project is publicly leaked. Documents detail the "recruitment" of the SPARTAN-II's as being kidnapped children that were replaced as flash clones. Citizens everywhere are outraged over the inhumane atrocity. Every responsible member of Section 3 is prosecuted and sentenced to either life in prison, or administered the death penalty.

**2554 July 26: **Leaked information about the massacres that happened 43 years ago on Titan Station, the Aegis VII colony, the "Planet Cracker" ship USG Ishimura and the Tau Volantis colony became an attempted coverup by ONI, who blames the tragic events on terrorist attacks.

**2554 December 5: **A strange marker is found on the snowy planet Tau Volantis. It is secured and delivered to an undisclosed ONI base.

**2555 January 28: **After two years of thorough investigations, Dr. Halsey is declared innocent of all charges. She is reinstated and stationed under the command of Colonel James Ackerson, for the new SPARTAN-IV Project.

**2555 March 10: **The SPARTAN-IV Project begins and utilizes previous data from augmentation procedure files regarding the previous SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III Projects. Unlike the practices of the SPARTAN-II Project, this new system is dependent on a wide range of able-bodied volunteers. After the recruitment announcement, 200 highly qualified people are selected.

**2555 May 18: **ONI forms four new Sections, numbered 4, 5, 6 and 7. Section 4 is responsible for the SPARTAN-IV project. Section 5 is said to be reverse-engineering Forerunner technology. Section 6 is believed to be devoted to cracking the marker's secrets. Section 7 analyzes acquired Yaut'ja technology that has been collected throughout history, to include wrist computers, small space vessels and plasma weapons.

**2555 June 5: **Colony ships equipped with terraforming equipment travel to glassed planets. The repairs on these damaged worlds will take years to complete. The planet Reach is chosen as a priority, and its restoration is at the top of their list.

**2555 December 16: **Covenant Separatists volunteer their engineering services to assist the UNSC in terraforming her colonies. This colossal task includes 250 planets.

**2555 December 24: **Earth and her surviving colonies start to rebuild its industries. Food supplies increase soon after, and the prosperity raises the level enough to lift the rations.

**2556 January 5: **The UNSC joins the Covenant Separatists (comprised of the Sangheili, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo and Huragok) to hunt the remaining scattered Covenant Loyalists (the Jiralhanae and San 'Shyuum.)

**2556 January 20: **Covenant Separatists finally bring an end to The Great Schism—so many of their own Loyalist planets were glassed that they were unable to effectively continue their war efforts.

**2556 September 25:** A musical event, _Believe_, takes place at the UNSC Symphony Hall at 1900 hours. This incredible production is performed by the UNSC's own Symphony Orchestra. _Believe_'s program is centered on remembering the heroic icon Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and his remarkable service to the UNSC.

**2559 February 9: **The Covenant Separatists Sangheili, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo and Huragok unite and form an independent nation.

**2559 March 7: **The Arbiter known as Thel 'Vadam along with the Supreme Kaidon Toha Rafum of the Sangheili asks former Admiral Terrance Hood and President Ruth Charet of the UEG to recognize and accept their new nation under a proffered banner of peace.

**2559 August 25: **All 200 SPARTAN-IV candidates complete training and begin augmentation procedures. Only 74 of them survive the process.

**2559 December 18: **Terraforming of all damaged colonies is completed. Soil tests confirm that their grounds are as fertile as they were before the war. This positive result causes a population explosion on various planets as plantations dot their surfaces once again.

**2589 July 7: **Dr. Catherine Halsey delivers a heartfelt eulogy in honor of SPARTAN-B312 (Noble Six) on the newly re-terraformed Reach.

**2591 July 10: **Former Admiral Terrence hood dies at the age of 101. Attendance at his service includes many people and beings far and wide, including groups from the Sangheili. The Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and the Supreme Kaidon Toha Rafum are also present, and pay their respects.

**2607 August 28:** Construction begins on the John-117 Monument, to commemorate the Spartan's gallant service to humanity. The later filming of _Believe _in 2610 would mark 50 years since the ending of The Great War.

**2607 September 10: **The long-awaited Museum of Humanity begins construction.

**2610 January 5: **After two years of intense debates, the UEF joins the alliance and becomes one nation, along with Covenant separatists. This new alliance is renamed The Alliance of Orion Species. The AOS is dedicated to preserving peace among all races and species, and also to bring an end to ongoing conflicts whenever and wherever possible.

**2610 January 15: **A collection of historical artifacts that were gathered from before the fall of Reach are sent from a former ONI agent from Esztergom, Reach to his cousin on Earth. These artifiacts include Dr. Catherine Halsey's personal journal and a 1:53 scale replica statue of the SPARTAN Noble Team, modeled after the erected statue at Hosök tere, in New Alexandria. The collection arrives in a 600 series ONI security container and is addressed to the curator of the Museum of Humanity, Ms. Bjarne.

**2610 February 23: **Dr. Catherine Halsey dies at the age of 118. Many SPARTANs are in attendance at her funeral, along with her personal friends.

**2610 July 6: **Three years after its conception, the hand-sculpted John-117 Monument is finished. It is placed within the Museum of Humanity to commemorate the SPARTAN's timeless and selfless dedication to preserving humanity.

**2613 May 10:** The former Covenant Loyalist species the Kig-Yar and Yanme'e are given the opportunity to join the AOS.  
>The AOS celebrates its anniversary. The official capital is established on the re-terraformed Human colony world of Harvest.<br>The remaining old Covenant—the san'shyuum and the Jiralhanae—remain in exile on the Jiralhanae homeworld of Doisac.

**2613 July 17: **The AOS forms its first military branch consisting of a mixed species; The Technology they wield is an impressive combination of UNSC, the Covenant and Forerunners.

**2615 February 7:** The AOS discovers the Forerunner capital planet and encounters a Forerunner-built AI monitor that calls itself _Offensive Bias._ It welcomes the Humans and discloses to them vast knowledge about Forerunner culture and technology, to include various tools and equipment, vehicle design and components, detailed maps and star charts, weaponization concepts, general history and locations of other Halos. After Offensive's generous presentation, the technologies of the AOS quickly advance in leaps and bounds.  
>The AOS discovers a cure for The Flood.<p>

**2615 August 22: **After discovery of the Forerunner Capital was made public, thousands pour in for reloaction and colonization. Many citizens of the AOS also move to the Capital to begin their new lives there.

**2615 October 10:** The AOS shifts locations of its official capital from Harvest, over to the former Forerunner capital.  
>AOS scientist and archaeologist teams make a shocking discovery while exploring on several unsurveyed worlds: carvings within ancient ruins indicate that Human and san Shyuum ancestors coexisted in an alliance over 150,000 years ago.<br>When Covenant Loyalists hear of the discovery, civil war erupts and divides them into two factions: the Stoics, who peacefully strive to be part of the AOS, and the Reformists, who aggressively seek technologies to wipe out the AOS.

**2615 December 12: **The AOS Council orders Offensive Bias to contact the monitor AIs assigned to all of the other Halos. The orders given are to destroy the Flood specimens and report back to the AOS capital.

**2623 May 26: **After eight years the war between the Stoics and the Reformists finally comes to an end. The Stoics are the victor—but the fog of war reveals an endangerment of the San Shyuum. Only 386 of them survive.

**2623 June 3: **The Stoics are contacted directly by the AOS Council. An invitation is extended for them to join the AOS.

**2623 June 5: **The Covenant Stoics are granted seats on the AOS Council. The Jiralhanae are represented by Farrun Brodius while the San'Shyuum are represented by Hub'maktum, AKA the Minister of Etiology.

**2623 July 15: Present Day**  
><em>Orion Spur<em>_  
><em>_Orion Complex - Orion Nebula__  
><em>_Herbig–Haro System__  
><em>_The Capital__  
><em>_Chamber of the High Council (AOS)_

Much of the nation is celebrating the anniversary of its founding, in and around the Chamber of the High Council. Government VIPs, cabinet and council members merrily sip champagne and mingle as they patiently wait to hear President Charet's speech.  
>The gentle ringing of spoons against glasses alerts everyone, and the large auditorium falls silent. President Charet approaches the podium with a smile, dressed in blue and white formal attire. Her security agents leave the stage with a nod as she nears the microphone.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may please have your attention." Ruth speaks in a polite tone, still smiling. "I'm very pleased to see all of you here today, in the company of one another. This right here, this day—is _proof _that peace can exist among all species, as long as we so will it."

The auditorium applauds her briefly, then allows her to continue.

"I wish I could name each and every one of you personally up here. My memory's not what it used to be, so forgive me if I pass over you. It's nothing personal, I promise." Ruth gives a wink.

The audience laughs in a low tone.

"Councillors Toha Rafum and Zawaz Dabyap, I thank you." Ruth motions to the two beings, who are in turn met with applause. Toha, an eight foot tall saurian, and Zawaz, a five foot tall arthropod, proudly nod at the president.  
>"Thank you for being here, for being part of all of us. I'm honored to call you my friends."<p>

More applause comes from the audience, but Ruth continues speaking.

"Councillors Fasu, Servurus and Hub'maktum, I thank you. From the bottom of my heart, from all of us here—thank you for your service to this great government." Ruth motions to three more council members: Igido Ogada Fasu, a 12 foot tall hunched bipedal in bluish armor, Dura Servurus, a nine foot tall ape-like being, and Hub'maktum, an elegantly clothed, worm-necked frail being who waves from his hover-chair.

More applause welcomes the councillors.

"We all need more leaders like yourselves if we are to continue to grow and succeed as a nation." Ruth says to them. "We thank all of you for your outstanding professionalism and wisdom."

The auditorium is loud with roars and applause. Ruth waits for the motivated volume to lower slightly before continuing.

"Councillors Jazz Hurr and Tam'ni Crut, it's a privilege to have you here." Ruth adds during the following applause "Your Highnesses."  
>Jazz Hurr, a six foot tall avian being, and Tam'ni Crut, a winged insectoid of similar height, nods to the president.<p>

"And for everyone else in here," Ruth continues among applause and whistles, "I thank you. Your nation thanks you. Go ahead and give yourselves a round of applause, I love you all!"

Ruth blows everyone kisses with her hands, then drinks from a glass of water as the auditorium reaches a deafening volume.

"I don't want to keep you, I know a fun party is waiting for us after I'm finished up here. That champagne looks pretty tasty, to be honest." She continues through a chorus of polite laughter. "I only wanted to illustrate for you the wide diversity of leadership we all share. We can be a great nation, and we _are _a great nation. Thanks again to all of you for wanting to be here with me on this important day. I'm proud to be your president, and I respect and love each and every one of you."

Ruth waves a farewell and is about to leave the podium when a young girl, around nine years old, yells to her from next to the stage. Ruth crouches down to hear her amidst the applause, then lifts her up with her. They approach the podium together.

"Shelly here asked me if I loved her, too." Ruth says into the microphone. Tears of joy well in her eyes. She leans down and kisses the child on top of her head.

"You especially, my dear."


	3. ATTENTION EVERYONE, ATTENTION PLEASE

**AN:** Hi everyone, I'm extermly sorry that i kept you waiting for over a millennia for this story to be updated by me. I'm also sorry to inform you that i will no longer continue this story because of life issues like studying, once again am so sorry to disappoint you all. **Hello ? stay with me am not done yet.** But i have good news, this story will be continued by...someone else...i guess who wants to continue it. SO basically if anyone wants to continue with the story they can, just PM me and i will grant you the full permission. am sure everyone will be glad about it especially me.

so its a farewell i guess, and please someone continue with this awesome story.

Bye


End file.
